Lollipop Lady
Lollipop Lady is the main antagonist of The Rosen Family Chronicles. Despite what you might think, quite a bit is known about her, actually *******SPOILERS!!!******* Early Life Lollipop Lady was born Joanna Schram in London (when exactly is unknown). She worked as a waitress at the cafe, Le Bonaparte, until her father (the cafe's owner) went out of business, and sold the cafe to The Potatofoogle. She also attended the University of Nothingham alongside Michael Rosen and Harrybo Scheddle, who she was also classmates with when she was younger. They were friends for a while (in fact she and Michael were kinda-sorta-not-really boyfriend and girlfriend for a while) but differing career paths separated them after they graduated. Recent Life At one point Joanna was captured by a number of shadowy figures, one of which hypnotized her, and gave her access to her iconic(?) lollipop weapons, which she named herself after. Lollipop Lady was first sighted under her current alias being showcased as "a terrifying creature" by an unknown man. During the showcase she attacked Harrybo Scheddle, but was rescued by Michael Rosen. Also she ended up with Michael's gold ring stuck in between her breasts. Later she appeared near London Airport, where she attempted to crash planes with her explosive lollipops (by throwing them from the top of a tower). Michael (with the aid of his brother) found her in the tower and threatened to bang her over the head with wall bars that just so happened to be stuck to the wall. This made her panic, and jump out of the tower's window (however she survived the fall). She appeared one last time in Rio de Janiero, where she was hosting a large-scale operation to blow up the newly built Olympic Stadium. She caused some damage to the stadium with her explosive lollipops, an action which made international news and eventually reached Michael. He along with Brian and Older Rosen flew into Rio to try and stop the operation. Upon their arrival in Rio she sent out The Presents Inspector to kill them, however he failed in his mission, and she threw a lollipop in his face as a result (though it was not a fatal blow). Michael eventually found her in her base (a temple out in the Amazon) and after quite a bit of scuffling Michael banged her over the head with a wall bar. Is-Erael 8 agent Sir Chameleon promptly arrested her. Later she called Michael over to the prison to tell him that she had been suffering from amnesia, and that she was really his old friend Joanna Schram. She then returned Michael's gold ring to him, and Michael returned home to London. 3 years later, Joanna is still being held in prison and has apparently said nothing since Michael was there. However after being shown some old photographs of her childhood by Sir Chameleon, she manages to cure her amnesia and as such recalls how she became Lollipop Lady and her past working in the cafe with her father - stating that she now 'remembers everything'. Appearances * Michael Rosen Vs. The Lollipop Lady! * Michael Rosen Vs. The Lollipop Lady, Round II * Harrybo's House * Rio Rosen * Michael's First Horrible Halloween * Michael Rosen Vs. The Lollipop Lady, Round III * One Day At Chocolate Swiss Cafe * Michael's Memory Lane Movie Making * Sir Chameleon's Last Questioning (or, The Backstory Episode) (starring role) Category:Characters